1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for preventing deterioration of an edible oil or an industrial oil, and an apparatus therefor.
2. Description of the Related Art
Edible oils have been conventionally and frequently used for cooking. However, edible oils are apt to be oxidizedly deteriorated, so that various countermeasures for preventing oxidative deterioration have been taken.
For example, as an apparatus for preventing oxidation of edible oil, which apparatus is capable of safely and effectively preventing oxidation of edible oil without subjecting a person involved in a frying work to a danger such as an electrical shock, JP2002-69476A discloses a method for preventing oxidation of edible oil, configured to apply a DC voltage of a cathode to a semiconductor portion of a supplying unit for supplying a substance (to be obtained by adding a transition element or an oxide thereof to a silicon oxide-containing compound) for supplying ions having reducing elements to an edible oil, to thereby supply ions having the reducing elements to the edible oil.
Further, disclosed in JP9-100489A is a method for preventing oxidation of edible oil, exemplarily configured to insert an electron emitting electrode enclosed in an electrically insulative glass or resin, into an edible oil in an oil tank for storage and preservation or into a hot oil in a processing fryer for providing a fried food, in a manner to apply a high-voltage AC electrostatic potential generated from a high-voltage AC electrostatic potential generator of a high-voltage transformer, to the electrode.
Moreover, JP2008-289835A describes that it is possible to provide an apparatus for restricting oxidation of edible oil in a fryer, which apparatus is excellent in effect for restricting oxidation of edible oil and in effect for restricting heat deterioration of edible oil, by: connecting a minus high-potential generator and a minus high-potential generating terminal through a minus high-potential outputting line; adopting, as the minus high-potential generating terminal, an oil-facing plate made of an electroconductive metal; mounting an electrically insulative member to the oil-facing plate; immersingly placing the minus high-potential generating terminal in the interior of a filter or central tank connected to a fryer; and setting an area size of oil-facing plate of the minus high-potential generating terminal, correspondingly to an oil amount of the fryer.
Further, disclosed in JP2005-279583A is a method for purifying edible oil, configured to filter a used edible oil by a filtering material containing crushed pieces of granite porphyry containing hornblende.
Moreover, disclosed in JP2001-192694A is a method configured to: arrange a fresh oil bath, a reducing bath, a filtering bath, and a minus static electron generator, into a single group; store a supplemental fresh oil in the fresh oil bath; store a non-fresh oil having been oxidizedly deteriorated by usage and then filtered, in the reducing bath; and irradiate minus static electrons at a high voltage of 8,000 volts to the non-fresh oil from the minus static electron, thereby reducing the acid value thereof.    [Patent Document 1] JP2002-69476A    [Patent Document 2] JP9-100489A    [Patent Document 3] JP2008-289835A    [Patent Document 4] JP2005-279583A    [Patent Document 5] JP2001-192694A